


Shut Up. You're Warm

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidentally fell asleep on each other on the train AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up. You're Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr lovelies!
> 
>  
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Running a hand through his hair Bellamy sighs deeply before making his way onto the train. It had been a long day at work so he was glad to finally be able to take a seat and relax for a little bit. Or at least until he got home and would have to start making dinner for Octavia. Taking a seat on the train’s hard plastic seat, Bellamy leans back head resting against the cool glass of the window behind him.

His eyes flutter shut as he breathes in deeply, trying to let out all the stress his job gave him. As he tries to take a break, his mind keeps working going over everything he would have to do when he got home. Finish that essay for his World History class. Do laundry. Clean the damn house.

Another sigh makes its way past Bellamy’s lips. It was hard being so responsible at such a young age but he managed. Besides if doing all of this kept Octavia happy then he would do it until the day he died.

A movement next to him catches his attention and Bellamy’s eyes shoot open at the feeling of someone next to him. He glances over only to be met with the most beautiful blue eyes gazing back at him sheepishly. A nervous smile was playing on her lips as she gazed up at him from underneath long eyelashes.

“Sorry for waking you up…”

Finding her nervousness adorable Bellamy just sends her a small smile, reassuring her that it was okay.

“It’s fine. I probably shouldn’t be falling asleep anyway.”

She just nods though before turning back to the phone in her hand. Bellamy just shakes his head softly before closing his eyes once again but as soon as his lids shut an image of her pops up, that shy smile etched on her lips. Bellamy is slightly confused to see her in his mind but he doesn’t really care. She was pretty and pretty things often got him to sleep.

A sudden weight on his shoulder makes him jostle awake though. His eyes open again and look down to his side. Eyes softening at the sight of the girl curled on her seat, her head resting on his shoulder, Bellamy just lets out a soft smile. Her blonde curls were tumbling into her face and she kept twitching her head in an effort to get them to move away.

Bellamy chuckles lowly before lifting a hand and gently pushing the hair behind her ear. He now had a better view of her face, where a soft smile was stretched across her lips. Bellamy doesn’t have the heart to wake her up on account of the fact that she looked absolutely peaceful and he could tell that she needed the rest due to the dark circle under her eyes, but he knew that he should.

So he gently shakes her awake saying, “Hey, I have no idea what stop is yours so I think you should wake up before you miss it.”

“I get off at Central. Wake me up then. Now shut up. You’re warm and I’m tired.”

Bellamy chuckles at the girl before shrugging. His stop was after hers so it wouldn’t matter if he let her sleep for a few more minutes. Closing his eyes he rests his head on top of hers letting himself fall asleep to the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

* * *

Clarke jumps awake confused as to where she was and what that extremely heavy thing that was on top of her was. Eyes blinking open she takes in the sight of the train people just milling about as they wait for their stop to come. A shocked gasp slips past her lips and she sits upright looking at the screen to see if her stop had come yet or not. Luckily it hadn’t and so she lets out a relieved sigh.

However when she had moved Clarke had woken up a very grumpy, cranky man. The same man that she had been sleeping on. The same man that she had also talked to earlier. Clarke gazes up at him wide eyed her mouth hanging open and it’s only then that she realizes just how attractive this guy really was.

His dark unruly curls were all mussed up from sleeping on top of her while his eyes were still drooping slightly, sleep still evident in them. As he stretches his arms above his head, his shirt rides up allowing Clarke to see a little sliver of skin that has her licking her lips subconsciously.

Running a hand through his hair to arrange the curls back into their place, the man looks at Clarke amusedly before saying, “Princess, that was some of the best damn sleep I’ve had a while.”

The two things that register in Clarke’s mind are the word, “Princess” and the fact that his voice was just so damn deep, adding to his already big sexiness factor. Clarke clears her throat in an effort to get some dignity back before arching an eyebrow and asking, “Princess?”

“You seem like a princess. All blonde hair and pretty blue eyes.”

Clarke blushes at his words ducking her head since she was not able to meet his eyes when he said such things to her. He only chuckles though and truth be told it’s the most beautiful thing Clarke has ever heard.

“Well I’m sorry for falling asleep on you. You should’ve woken me up.”

“I tried to Princess but I think you’re exact words were, ‘Shut up. You’re warm.’”

The blush on Clarke’s cheeks only darkens. She’s mortified by her actions. How could she say something like that to a person she doesn’t even know. The attractive guy just lets out a full out laugh this time.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Princess. It was cute. I’m Bellamy.”

Bellamy sticks out a hand and she reluctantly slips hers into it. His hand dwarfs hers in size completely covering. Rough calluses met with soft skin and Clarke realized that she never wanted to let his hand go.

“Normally when someone tells you their name, you tells yours back.”

“Oh I’m Clarke.”

“Clarke. Pretty name.”

Her name passes through his lips with such ease that Clarke is struck with shock at how they are only just meeting. Bellamy sounded like he had been saying her name for years now, like they had been friends since forever.

“Thanks.”

Just then the train’s intercom sounds and the automated voice speaks, “Next stop Central. Next stop is Central.”

“Well it seems like your stop is coming up Princess.” At Clarke’s confused expression Bellamy explains, “You told me what stop you were getting off at when I tried to wake you up.”

Clarke just nods before turning away from Bellamy, not knowing what else to say. Attractive guys made her slightly nervous and she always somehow managed to make a fool of herself. Not this time though. This time Clarke was going to keep her mouth shut.

It seemed like Bellamy had other plans though because he nudges her in the side something curled up in his hands. Clarke just looks at him exasperatedly before taking the object he was holding.

“Don’t read it until you get off Princess. Okay?”

“Okay.”

The train comes to a stop and Clarke stands up. She starts to head towards the door but she turns back to look at Bellamy who was already staring at her a cocky smirk plastered to his face. She smiles back tentatively before stepping off the train.

Unfolding the piece of paper in her hand a smile appears on Clarke’s lips as she reads what Bellamy wrote.

_Since we’ve already slept together Princess I think we should go on a date. Get to know one another. Call me?_

_Bellamy_

_690-532-5433_

Clarke glances up just as the train’s door are about to close. She catches Bellamy’s gaze and sends him a soft nod which causes the biggest grin to appear on his face. She just laughs and turns away as the train slides out of the station. She was most definitely going to call the attractive stranger.


End file.
